FRERARD: Frank's Confession, Pt1
by MagicShroomsAndToast
Summary: Gerard and Mikey are alone in the house while their parents are on holiday, one night they have a sleepover with Ray and Frank. Frank ends up confessing his feelings for Gerard.


Frank's Confession.

Teenagers Gerard and Mikey Way had had enough of each other's company since their parents went on holiday and left them in the house a week ago. Three more days and they'd be home but the boys were bored.

On Monday, they held band practice with their friends Ray Toro and Frank Iero to prepare them for a house party they were planning in a few days.

Wednesday came around and the house party was in full swing. It continued into the early hours of the morning, with many warnings from neighbours and even the police. They played live and very loudly to all their friends in their new band My Chemical Romance.

On Thursday, after sleeping till four in the afternoon, the Way brothers made an effort to clean the house.

"Gerard!" shouted Mikey over the hum of the vacuum, "Gerard!"

"What Mikey?"

"Will you order pizza?" asked Mikey.

"What?"

"Will you order p- oh fuck it" Mikey turned the vacuum off and repeated the question.

"Why can't you order it?" asked a rather annoyed Gerard. Not like he hadn't done enough that day, he'd had to practically beg his younger brother to sweep up the smashed glasses in the kitchen. It was a miracle Mikey knew what the vacuum cleaner did.

"You know I don't like talking on the phone. I think it's weird hearing a voice but not seeing a face, it freaks me out dude."

"Urgh! Fine. But go pick up the empty bottles in the garden." said Gerard.

Thursday, Friday and Saturday had passed. The boys had worn out the xbox, Mikey had somehow broken the wii on an alcohol fuelled Mario session with his friends and the tv seemed to be getting more and more boring.

"Gee? Can we invite people round again?" asked Mikey.

"You mean like a party?" replied Gerard.

"No, just a boys night in with Ray and Frank?"

"But that would be the fifth time we've been with them this week. Don't you think they find us annoying?" a worried sounding Gerard asked.

"Why would they? We have a house to ourselves Gee, we can do whatever we want. If anything they should be jealous of us and want to spend time here." Mikey let out a laugh and went to find his mobile to text Ray. When he'd left the room Gerard took his mobile out of his pocket and rang Frank.

*beep beep, beep beep*

A relaxed, soft voice answered, "Hey Gee, you okay? I was just about to text you."

"Hey Frank. Me and Mikey were wondering if you and Ray wanted to stay tonight? I know we've had a few sleepovers this week but we're gettin' kinda bored"

"Yeah sure, I love spending time with you, it's always fun." said Frank.

"What do you mean 'with me'? Ray and Mikey are there too." Gee asked his friend.

Frank panicked a little and stared at his wall for a minute while he thought of a reply, "uh, well yeah I meant all of you. It's been great hanging out at yours without your parents. Do you want me to bring some DVD's?"

"Um, yeah, sure. I'll see you soon." Gerard was a little confused to why Frank had said that he loved spending time with him, although, when he thought about it, Frank had been acting a tad odd with him the past few days. Only the other day they were watching a film and Frank was sitting closer than usual, he also wanted to share a blanket with Gerard complaining that it was cold. When Mikey came back into the living room Gerard confronted him with it. "Oh Gee don't be stupid. We're all good mates and besides, Frank's straight. He's had girlfriends before," said Mikey, reassuring his older brother. "Ray's bringing the saw films and some cookies his mom made by the way."

Ray and Frank had arrived and the four boys were sat in the living room watching the third saw film. "Gee?" whispered Frank, not wanting to draw attention, "Gerard?"

"What?" asked Gerard in a hushed voice, his eyes stayed on the screen.

"Will you come make popcorn with me? I don't like this part."

"Urgh, fine." whispered Gerard angrily.

"Thanks Gee, I'm not really into those sorts of films." Frank said, handing the bag of popcorn to Gerard.

"It's okay I guess, but this stuff better hurry up because I was getting into that movie."

Suddenly and with no warning at all, Frank pulled Gerard towards him and kissed him. Gerard pulled away in shock.

"Wha- what are you doing Frank?" he asked, worried.

"I'm sorry, just these past few days that i've been with you, I can't keep ignoring my feelings. I really like you Gee and I know this is random and, and I'm sorry for that but you're really hot. I've been thinking about my sexuality and I just really like you." Frank said hurriedly.

"But, why now, why not earlier? How long have you liked me? I don't under," Frank cut him off with another kiss.

"I'll tell you everything later tonight."

Later came and when Frank was sure Mikey and Ray were asleep he shook Gerard's shoulder.

"Gee? Gee?" Gerard stirred slightly and his eyes opened slowly.

"It's later, come on. I'll tell you everything," whispered Frank, taking Gerard's hand, "we'll go sit on your garage roof."

Frank confessed everything to Gerard, how long he'd liked him, how long he'd wanted to just hang out with him for hours on end every day, how long he'd wanted to kiss Gerard like he did in the kitchen earlier that evening. It was all spilling out.

Frank felt guilty but relieved at the same time. Guilty because he hadn't told Gerard sooner and relieved because at least now his best friend knew how he felt.

"Oh Frankie, you should have told me before. I'm not bothered about it at all. I mean, look at me, I'm pretty hot," Gerard laughed, "but seriously Frank, you should have just said."

"Does that mean I can kiss you again?" asked Frank cheekily.

"I don't see why not." Gerard replied with a shy smile.

They kissed, it was the perfect moment. Frank didn't want it to stop and judging by Gerard's mouth neither did he. Gerard hated to admit it but he really did like knowing that Frank had a thing for him. The feeling of Frank's hands around his waist and the way he was using his tongue made Gerard's head spin.

"Wow, I didn't know kissing another guy would be that good, you're amazing Frank." said Gerard breathlessly.


End file.
